


Peaches and Vanilla

by moonfleur



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, JiHan, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/moonfleur
Summary: He rounded the corner, a remark about his boyfriend’s laziness and subsequent inability to greet him at the door poised on his lips when he was greeted by a sight that knocked all the breath from his chest.





	Peaches and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is some self-indulgent JiHan I felt compelled to write one day because I just needed more JiHan in my life. Also low-key inspired by my neighbours who are the cutest couple ever lol. I hope you like it.
> 
> PS. Always dedicated to my House Slytherin girls ❤

Joshua fumbled in the darkness of his doorstep, the dim light of the corridor at night doing nothing to help him in his search for his keys. 

“Where the heck are they?” He grumbled to himself irritably, going through the multiple pockets are sewn into his double-breasted blazer. Then it hit him, the memory of hurriedly stuffing his keys into the zipped pocket of his flight bag before starting his pre-flight routine. 

Groaning, he reached down to grab his keys from his flight bag at his feet, leaning on the door for support as he straightened up. He hated long-haul flights, his eyes always ended up feeling like the Sahara desert and no matter how often he tried to sit during the flight, his feet would always be swollen by the time they land. And let’s not talk about his back. 

He inserted the key into the lock twisting to let himself into the apartment and was surprised to find himself  _ not  _ shrouded by darkness. He dragged his bags inside before quietly shutting the door, twisting the lock back into place. Frowning, he glanced down at his watch, it was 3 am - Jeonghan should be asleep by now. 

Glancing around the apartment, he found that the warm glow was coming from the living area, which was even stranger. If Jeonghan was still awake he would most definitely be in bed at least - his boyfriend’s life mission was to spend as much time in bed as possible. But the icing on top of this series of strange events cake was the fact that the apartment was so  _ still _ . It was so silent that, forget pins, you could hear a feather drop. 

Joshua shrugged off his uniform blazer, hooking it onto the handle of his carrier before making his way to the living area. He rounded the corner, a remark about his boyfriend’s laziness and subsequent inability to greet him at the door poised on his lips when he was greeted by a sight that knocked all the breath (and sarcastic remarks) from his chest. 

Jeonghan was sprawled out on their one giant couch, and while  Joshua assumed that he had been tucked under the blanket properly at one point, it had slipped off so that only his lower legs were covered. His eyes moved to take in the mess of hair that had fallen to cover half its owner’s face, lips slightly parted as he breathed steadily and if Joshua had said that his heart hadn’t swelled at the sight, he would most definitely be lying. 

But it wasn’t the breath-taking beauty of his sleeping boyfriend that really made his heart clench. It was the bouquet he was clutching to his chest. So tight, even in sleep, as though he was afraid that it would somehow manage to get away from him. It was also the giant translucent balloon filled with glitter that said ‘welcome home’. Most importantly, it was the fact that Jeonghan had spent the time after a gruelling 18-hour shift at the hospital setting it all up and then had tried to stay awake for him on top of that. 

The warmth in his chest flowed upward, releasing itself in the form of tears streaking his cheeks, his breath hitching as he choked back his sobs. He hated long-haul trips because it meant being away from the love of his life for long periods of time. He wiped his tears on the back of his hand before taking several quiet steps forward, until he could kneel beside the arm of the couch Jeonghan was resting his head on. Reaching out, he gently brushed away the strands of hair from Jeonghan’s face, fingers tingly from the contact, before leaning in and placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Joshua breathed in deeply as he peppered Jeonghan’s face with light kisses, letting his scent envelop his senses for the first time in two weeks. He smelt nice, a mix of vanilla with some kind of fruit, probably peaches and oh how he had missed it. Tears threatened to fall again but he took a deep shuddering breath, forcing them back down. He has been a flight attendant for just over two years now but being away from Jeonghan hadn’t gotten easier. Instead, it constantly felt like he was being ripped from half of himself. He trailed a finger down the side of Jeonghan’s face before pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Hey babe,” he murmured, low against the other’s lips. 

Jeonghan stirred at the sound of his voice, frowning a little before his eyes fluttered open, sleep still a mask over his features. 

“Shua?” he whispered, voice hoarse. 

Joshua pulled back slightly to look fondly down at Jeonghan, who was still trying to fight the urge to go back to sleep. It really only succeeded in making him look more adorable. The sight made his heart warm and he chuckled to himself as he moved back in to nuzzle Jeonghan’s nose with an amused “Mmhmm”.

Jeonghan’s eyes flew open focusing on Joshua clearly for the first time that night before darting down to the bouquet in his arms. His face contorted slightly as he groaned aloud, bringing up his free hand rub at his temples. 

“I’m sorry,” he croaked out. “I couldn’t stay awake.” 

Joshua hummed in response, hand absentmindedly combing through the other’s hair. “But you tried, even though you didn’t need to and you shouldn’t have. I know you worked an 18-hour shift today.” He added softly.

Jeonghan looked away, “I wanted to see you.”

The sight of his boyfriend refusing to meet his eyes while looking very much like a kicked puppy made Joshua laugh. “You would have anyway, you know, in the morning.”

Jeonghan glared at him, a pout already forming on his face. “That’s not the same.” 

That only succeeded in making Joshua laugh even more, loud and amused, before he slid onto the couch beside Jeonghan, wrapping his arms and legs around the boy after pulling the blanket over them. He buried his face in his neck, lips ghosting over the exposed skin as he whispered, “I know, Hannie. And thank you.”

He felt Jeonghan shiver a bit at the contact before turning inwards to face him, careful to keep the bouquet from getting squashed between them. Joshua looked down at the bunch of purple roses, still clutched in Jeonghan’s hand. 

“Are those for me?” He asked, even though he knew the answer. 

Jeonghan nodded, smiling almost shyly as he brought the roses up between them. Joshua reached into the bunch and pulled out a stalk before putting the bouquet on the ground beside the couch. He twirled it between his fingers, ensuring there were no thorns before slotting it behind Jeonghan’s ear. He pulled away slightly to admire his handiwork and smiled when Jeonghan reached up to reposition the rose, just enough to make it sit more securely. 

“Do I look ridiculous?” He asked. 

“Always,” Joshua answered, smirking, earning himself a smack on his arm. But he just wrapped an arm around his mildly affronted boyfriend’s waist and tugged him closer, legs intertwining until they were flush against each other. He revelled in the feeling; the comfort and the warmth, of having another body pressed against his. Of having his other half, tucked against him. He closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Jeonghan’s head, breathing him again, contented. 

Now that his eyes were closed, he could feel his exhaustion creeping up on him, feel his body respond to the need for sleep. But before he could succumb, he felt a hand reach up and card through hair before pulling him down gently. He opened his eyes just as Jeonghan’s lips met his, so he closed them again and leaned into the kiss, pulling the other boy closer. 

When they finally separated, both just a bit out of breath,  Jeonghan smiled against his lips.

_ “Welcome home.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it (at least a bit?) ^^  
> I'd actually come up with the idea for the fic before SVT released the tracklist for their new album but now that I know it matches their title song, I'm even happier :)  
> Also low-key wondering if I should make this a drabble series, let me know~


End file.
